Wasting All These Tears On You
by TheDeep
Summary: You can't plan life out and expect it to go as planned, especially when including love in that plan. Mac and Peyton face a difficult time in their relationship, and both of them realize that they've been lying to themselves in one way or another. My response to my own Lyrics Challenge where I picked Mac/Peyton, and "Wasting All These Tears" by Cassadee Pope.


**Well, me, myself, my muse, and I were convinced to start another challenge, and this is my own response to said challenge, the Lyric Challenge. I had this story plotted for a while, but thanks to Kates89, also decided to extend the challenge on to all of you guys! ;) Anyways, this is only my second time playing with Mac and Peyton, but I enjoyed playing with them the first time, so I decided I'd do it again.**

**~ ooOOoo ~**

"_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle,_

_Laying down on the bathroom floor…"_

Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was the fact that we really didn't work with each other like I thought.

I sighed and shook my head, brushing a stray strand of my brown hair that had somehow slipped out of my ponytail behind my ear again, wiping a few stray tears from my eyes with my other hand. I was still trying to convince myself that it was wrong, wrong to think that we didn't work like I had convinced myself we did.

The glass in front of me was spattered with rain that made strange patterns that I examined with another sigh.

"_My loneliness was rattling the windows,_

_You said you didn't want me anymore._

_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying,_

_Feelin' like a fool for tryin',_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you,_

_These tears on you."_

"Peyton?"

I looked over my shoulder with a start. I silently cursed for looking like such an emotional wreck like I did now. "I'm fine," I said quickly, not even realizing who I'd been addressed by and turning my back on whoever it was again.

"No you're not. And neither am I."

_Oh. It's _him.

I jumped when he laid a hand on my shoulder. "Leave it, Mac," I said, my voice a half-hearted growl. And he pulled back. I didn't look up, but I could picture the hurt in his blue eyes.

"_I wish I could erase our memory,_

'_Cause you didn't give a damn about me,_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you,_

_These tears on you."_

"Leave it?" he finally asked. And I finally looked over at him. The grayish reflection off the glass turned his blue eyes to a more smokey gray-blue and I watched as he let out a bit of a shaky breath, not looking over at me with his gaze fixed on something I couldn't see. "I thought that was the mistake I made. Leaving it," he finally said.

I sighed softly, allowing my shoulders to slump as I looked out of the window again as well. "I'm not sure what to make of us anymore," I admitted. "I don't know if this is going to work, Mac."

"_You ain't worth another sleepless night,_

_And I'll do anything to get you off my mind,_

'_Cause what you wanted I couldn't get,_

_What you did, boy I'll never forget."_

"It's my fault." A kind of humorless chuckle escaped his lips and I looked over at him again, watching as he shook his head. "I'm the one that you should be mad at. You did nothing wrong and I know I messed up a lot more than either of us would like to admit."

I took a deep breath, already hearing my mind trying to say that it wasn't true and he didn't do it, but I did. And that's where I cut myself off, realizing that it was exactly the same thing he was doing, only he was admitting it aloud to me. I looked at him and for the first time they locked eyes.

"Don't say sorry," I said, reaching out a hand to place it on his shoulder. I felt stiff and I realized he felt the same way. What on Earth were they doing here? No idea if they should step away from each other, step closer, or stay put.

"_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying,_

_Feelin' like a fool for tryin',_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you,_

_I wish I could erase our memory,_

'_Cause you didn't give a damn about me,_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you,_

_These tears on you."_

He looked at me, uncertainty showing in his eyes. "Then who's supposed to say sorry?" he asked. "Definitely not you, Peyton. Don't tell me you're sorry, just don't."

I looked at him for a moment longer before I finally couldn't take it anymore and I stepped over to him, laying my head on his shoulder. "But I am sorry," I said softly, closing my eyes and feeling more warm tears start to form in my eyes. "We should both say sorry."

He put an arm around my shoulders and gently brushed that same strand of my hair back out of my face. He sighed softly before he nodded. "Yeah… I guess we should."

I took a deep breath and wiped the tears from her eyes before she looked back up at him. "So… where do we go from here?"

He shook his head a bit. "The question is… can we forgive each other?"

There he was pointing out the truth again. I nodded. "I can," I said.

A trace of a smile crossed his face and he only hesitated for a moment before he kissed me and I kissed him back, one of my hands coming up to his neck near the collar of his jacket, just like always.

We only pulled back a little, both of us with eyes closed and standing there with our heads against each other's. "And so can I," he finally murmured and we both opened their eyes to look at each other again.

"_And you left me_

_Standing on a corner crying,_

_Feelin' like a fool for tryin',_

_I don't even remember_

_Why I'm wasting all these tears on you,_

_I wish I could erase our memory,_

'_Cause you didn't give a damn about me,_

_Oh, finally I'm through_

_Wasting all these tears on you,_

_These tears on you._

_I tried to find you at the bottom of a bottle…_

_Laying on the bathroom floor…"_

_Yes,_ I thought as I smiled a bit and leaned against him as we both looked out the window, watching the rain. _We can make this work._


End file.
